


Almost Lovers

by JoyDragon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Romance, Zutara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyDragon/pseuds/JoyDragon
Summary: "She knew that of course Aang cared, it's just that... she's not happy with him. Not really." Angsty. Eventual Zutara ending. Ongoing fic, crossposted on FF.net
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Almost Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Almost Lovers.  
> If you are a diehard Aang x Katara fan, I suggest not reading this.

**Almost Lovers**

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?_   
_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_   
_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun_   
_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won_

_~James Blunt, Goodbye My Lover_

Katara sighed as she packed her things. She really didn't want to leave the Fire Nation just yet. But being with Aang meant… well being a nomad. It was like Aang was the wind itself. He was fleeting, always coming and going. And she was trailing behind him, just trying to grasp him.

It was exhausting.

She was so tired of only carrying one pack with her, only staying in one place for a few weeks at most, always going, going, going. Vacationing constantly was not relaxing.

Whenever she tried to bring it up with Aang, it usually ended in him just saying "Well, we can go wherever you want next!" Which almost always had them returning to either the South Pole or the Fire Nation. She wanted something familiar, not new. But Aang never wanted to stay for long, and she would begrudgingly leave. And now she was beginning to realize she was getting resentful at Aang for not letting her be with her family and friends. He wasn't listening to her. It was almost like he didn't care what she wanted!

_Zuko wouldn't treat me this way._

Katara shook her head quickly. She shouldn't think that, shouldn't compare them. It was dangerous. She wasn't allowed to feel anything for Zuko because she was dating Aang. It would be shameful.

And she knew that of course Aang cared. It's just…

She sighed, slumping on the mattress and willing the tears from her eyes.

It's just that she wasn't happy with him. Not really.

Just then a knock came at her door, and she hurried to compose herself. "Come in."

Zuko peaked his head around her door and frowned as he saw her bag packed. "Are you guys leaving already? You've only been here for a week."

Katara shrugged her shoulders, trying to keep the contempt out of her voice when she answered, "You know Aang. Always wants the next best thing."

Apparently she didn't do a good job, because Zuko's brow furrowed and a frown marred his pretty face. "Are things… alright? Between you two?"

"Just peachy." She answered, pulling the pack onto her back, not meeting his eyes. She probably shouldn't talk about it with him of all people. The person who was contributing to her doubt about her relationship with Aang.

"Katara."

She sighed and looked at him. He stared at her, waiting for a real answer. "I… I'm not very happy to travel around so much. It's exhausting."

Zuko nodded in understanding. As Katara knew he would. He always understood her. Damn him. Zuko spoke, "Have you told Aang this? I'm sure he'd tone it down if he knew how you felt."

Katara threw her bag on the bed angrily. "You'd think so!"

Zuko blinked at her outburst, and frowned again. "I take it you already tried that then."

"The war is over and I want to be with my family to enjoy it! If I'm going to travel it's going to be to see my friends, not to watch Aang try to ride the eagle ravens at the Southern Air Temple! I'm sick of this!"

Katara's chest heaved a bit, shuddering as a sob escaped her throat. The next thing she knew, Zuko had enveloped her in his arms, hugging her tightly to his chest. She allowed the tears from earlier to run down her face and soak into his silk robes.

She liked that he was a head taller; she felt petite in his arms, enfolded in his comforting embrace. Self-loathing filled her, spurring on her tears. Here Zuko was, comforting her as a friend, and she was once again comparing him to Aang. Longing to be with him instead. Neither of them deserved to be treated like this. She was a horrid friend, and an even worse girlfriend.

"Katara…?" A hurt voice asked from the doorway.

Katara pulled away from Zuko's chest with a gasp of surprise. Aang stood in the doorway with anguish on his face. Crap.

"I'm… gonna go." Zuko said awkwardly, making a step towards the door.

"No." Aang said firmly. "Apparently Katara thinks you need to know about our relationship. So go ahead and stay Zuko."

Katara recoiled as if he'd slapped her. But then she got angry. "Zuko actually listened to me, unlike you! Do you even care how upset I've been?! I've told you a million times that I'm sick of travelling around!"

"Katara, I'm a nomad! Travelling is what I do! That's part of me!" Aang shouted back at her.

This was a fight they'd had before. The same argument over and over- but this time Katara decided to change the script.

"Well, maybe we just aren't compatible then."

This time it was Aang who stepped back in shock. He whispered, "What?"

"I'm unhappy, Aang. I've been trying to tell you that and you just keep pushing my emotions away and ignore them. You won't communicate. You never ask what I want. I don't think I can be with someone who treats me like that." Katara's voice broke.

Aang's eyes slipped to Zuko, who was looking mighty uncomfortable. "Is this because of him? You'd rather be with Zuko?"

"What?!" Katara and Zuko both shouted. Katara continued, pointing a finger at Aang's face. "I just gave you a list of what _you_ are doing wrong, and you try to blame everything on Zuko?! What is wrong with you!"

Aang retorted angrily, "I've seen the way you look at each other! And what was that just now when I walked in huh?"

"You flirt with any girl we come across but I can't hug my friend?" Katara practically screamed. "That is it, Aang! I am so done with you! Whether I have feelings for Zuko has nothing to do with my problems with you! And yes, maybe I've realized I'd be happier with someone else because we aren't very happy!"

She could see it in his eyes. It was too much. And like always, he ran.

This time she didn't follow him.

* * *

It was many hours later that she walked along the palace halls, wandering aimlessly since sleep evaded her. Everything felt ruined, and awkward, and hopeless. What a mess. She turned a corner and came upon a person sitting on steps that led down into a courtyard. It was none other than the boy plaguing her thoughts.

Fate seemed to be telling her to get this over with and patch up what was left of their friendship.

"I think we both saw this coming, Aang."

He sighed, glancing at her as she approached. "Yeah. I just kept avoiding it." He gave her a small, sad smile. "As usual."

She sat down beside him on the steps. "I avoided it too. I wanted it to work. It's just… not."

"And we'll just make each other miserable trying to force it to work. As we have been for months now." Aang stated sadly.

Katara agreed, "Seems we've done a good job at that. I'm sorry for yelling, though."

Aang nodded, staring out into the city. "Me too. Tell me the truth, please. I'm not crazy right? You do feel something for him?"

Katara sighed, looking down at her hands. She whispered, "You're not crazy."

He nodded in acceptance. He had known. "I want you to be happy."

"I want you to be happy, too."

Aang closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm still going to leave tomorrow. I think it's best if we take some time apart."

Katara wiped her eyes. "We'll still be best friends, right?"

"Nothing will change that... We saved the world together, of course we're best friends." Aang smiled at her softly.

She nodded, smiling back. "I'm going home then. You can write to me, when you're ready."

Aang stood, giving her a hand to pull her up and into a hug. Katara graciously pretending not to notice the tears falling into her hair. She took a shaky breath and softly kissed his cheek.

It was over.

* * *

I plan to continue this. I think. We'll see.

I don't usually write _aaaangstyyyy_ stuff like this it makes me sad. It's just. PAIN.

Anyways stay tuned, leave a (nice) review!

-Joy


End file.
